custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lykos Kinsman
The Lykos Kinsman are a species found on Aqua Magna. History Early History Not much is known about Exusia’s early history, aside from a controversial record known simply to the outside world as the Khodka. According to the legends contained within the Khodka, the Lykos were created with the task of reaching divinity, requiring the Lykos to construct and to build until they should touch the skies. Because of separatist disputes within the Lykos society, arguing about the interpretations of a collection of deceased saints and prophets, a civil war raged across Exusia. The Lykos divided themselves into seven families, which they would later call ‘Paketos,’ or ‘packs’ in the Matoran translation. Two castes were created within the families: the priests and the warriors. The warriors would bring glory and honour to their Paketo, while the priests would sanctify and bless the Paketo through petitioning their patron gods and goddesses. It was prerequisite that only members of these two castes could trascend and walk the Road of Life. Warring between each other for hundreds of years, the Paketos secured decisive territories in mountainous ranges, valleys and lakes. Eventually these battles culminated in the Yermo Siege, a brutal attack on one of the seven Paketos that left the entire family killed. Establishing a writ of union atop the skull of the Major Domo of the Paketo, the Lykos formalised a princedom which would come to be known as the ‘Eympereal Dictata’ (or in Matoran: the Imperial). Establishing an Emperor of the Lykos from the six remaining princes, Yermo was declared the capital of the princedoms. Industrialisation efforts were rapid and unchallenged by the sovereign, who ensured that a structure would be constructed that would please the Pantheon and allow the Lykos transcendence. However due to a large body of soldiers and priests that refused to set down their honour, a decree was written by the Emperor and approved by the Major Domo’s which declared that any Lykos that had physical deficiency or those who been dishonoured would become the engineers and architects of what would become known as the Supercapitol and so were denied heavenly passage. Hundreds of years of relative peace spread through the lands, before the Emperor was slain by an assassin. The Imperial demanded the assassin pay for his crimes with his blood, but the Major Domo’s created a creed which honoured the idea that leaders must be challenged and that if they are bested: then the honour must go to who spilt the blood. This practice became known as the ‘the blood tithe’, but rather than honouring the assassin, one of the Major Domo known as Paladika slew the traitor to the Imperial and claimed the throne. Decades after Paladika’s ascension, the Lykos had first contact with an absolutely alien force: Toa. Having been leading an expedition down the Southern Chains, the Toa known as Likor was the first to encounter the Lykos with his small team. Captured by the physically superior force, Likor found a strange fascination with the unknown entities as he promised to show Paladika power unbefore seen to the Lykos. Accepting Likor while slaughtering his comrades, the Paladika entertained the Toa of Plasma in his courts with information and teachings from the Khodka, while the Toa aided Lykos engineers and scientists in creating the infamous ‘pinch reactors,’ which allowed the Lykos to maintain a nigh-unlimited source of energy. Lykos industry and science boomed, as the once relatively backwards society started developing all matter of warmachines and architecture unlike those in the rest of the Matoran Universe. Having outlived his purpose to the Lykos, (and having become deeply disturbed by the Lykos’s sudden expansionist urges) Likor was executed and his remains entombed underneath Yermo. Paladika refused however to declare the Lykos’s existence to the rest of the Matoran Universe, believing that doing so would put the Lykos at a severe disadvantage. This became known as the Isolationist Manoeuvre, as all Lykos were put underneath Paladika’s claws. Aside from expansions to smaller islands outside of Exusia’s influence, the sovereign of the Imperial took to revolutionising Lykos war equipment and vehicles for a war. Yermo became a technological centre unparalleled in scale and vision, as new cities were constructed above old ones. Paladika envisioned a living and evolving city capable of instantaneous change: a true tribute to the Goddess Exusia. Yermo became just that, with walls and passageways that could collapse or open at a moments notice, ceilings and passageways into the newer cities being able to be restricted whenever desired and transport lines that could embolden and become shelters at a wave of a hand. Eventually the anger of the classes could no longer be contained, and revolution led by a Lykos known as Soyedmevos rose to challenge the Imperial. What followed was a bloody but successful revolution between the Imperial and the Red Flags of Soyedmevos, who called to bring divinity to the path of all Lykos. Falling back to whatever support he could rally, Soyedmevos raised a champion and respected Marshal in the Lykos Imperial Army known as Polemistis, who drew away the majority of the soldiers that belonged to the Imperial. Through seven decades the revolution roared, before Soyedmevos and Polemistis managed to break Paladika’s grip on power and execute the Emperor. Reforming the broken Imperial into a Republic, Soyedmevos oversaw the legal and political aspects of the rising nation while Polemistis organised the Rule of Sword, a pact which called for all Lykos to bear by oath of blood loyalty to the Pantheon and her newfounded Republic. Petitioning and granted permission, Polemistis saw the entire Lykos population rearmed and trained through the War Colleges he would organise. Whatever work Soyedmevos did was soon usurped by the politically and socially more favourable Polemistis, who saw that Soyedmevos would retreat to his Paketo’s native land and commit suicide by nature of the Rule of Sword. Taking power as the Ultra Director, Polemistis became the new defacto Emperor of the Lykos Kinsman Republic and issued the Lykos’s Howl: a warning to all peoples and nations that the champions of war knew of their existence, and would challenge it to every end. Late History TBE... Society Language and Dictionary Lanugage TBE... Dictionary List of pronouns * Eyn = I * Dvy = you * O/Oa = He/she * Miv = we * Tiv = you all * Iv = they Questions/Prefixes * Kto = who (used on verbs to intend direction to living beings) * Shto = what (used on verbs to intend direction to objects) * Gydo = where (used on verbs to intend direction to places) * Kovo = when * Miyo = how Affirmative and Negative * Aj = yes * Nada = no Verbs * Kerdez-''' = to ask * 'Besov-' = to speak * 'Valastov-' = to answer * 'Pravilo-' = to know * 'Xiv-' = to live * 'Halav-' = to die * 'Oylo-' = to kill * 'Parav-' = to honour Added to the end of verbs: * '''-y = I/me * '-s' = you/he/she * '-ii' = we/you all/they Species * Maytoroy = Matoran * Pra-maytoroy = Toa * Pol-maytoroy = Turaga * Mavkotoy = Makuta * Vorteksov = Vortixx * Seletov = Steltian * Lyukvos = Lykos Geography * Gorovoy = mountains * More = sea/ocean * Fyold = plainlands * Gorovokal = volcano * Vrrad = valleys Locations * Myatro-Noy = Metru Nui * Grogos-Noy = Mata Nui (land) * Deksiaoy = Daxia * Destiaoy = Destral * Eksuvia = Exusia Occurrences * Moryik = raining/storms * Svod = snow * Salyutsiov = sun/hot * Myvko = moon/cold * Colnitsikoy = stars Elements * Lykorparad = plasma (lit. Likor’s gift) * Salyutka = fire * Morka = water * Svodka = ice * Goroka = rock * Fyolka = earth * Ayrka = air * Cveka = light * Shoka = shadows Elements continued * Slushka = sound * Nadaslushka = silence * Iyroka = metal * Myutalka = psionics Weapons and Instruments * Kard = sword * Avtorakard = rifle * Rybkard = boat vehicle * Ayrkard = plane vehicle * Fyolkard = land vehicle Insults * Nuparavko = honourless, coward * Patischko = weak, mortal, unworthy challenger * Grogosabiminayo = insult for Matoran/Toa/Turaga (lit. Grogos’s abominations) * Grogoka’alarts = insult for any Kanohi wearer (lit. false faces) * Holodiko’kyutov = insult for females of any non-reproducing species (lit. cold dogs women) * Meleg’kijov = insult for males of any non-reproducing species (lit. broken snakes men) Trivia * The Lykos Kinsman culture is based closely to that of the Halo Series: Sangheili, (also known as the Elites) as their culture surrounds the subject of war. * In their language, the word Lykos translates into: the Wolf.